


In the Heat of the Moment

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgardians go into heat similar to humans, but when Loki does it, it’s a problem for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Moment

It happens so fast, no one knows what hits them until Steve lurches forward and moans.

Nick Fury is talking in the private meeting room meant only for Avengers briefings when the sudden smell of omega pheromones fills the room and the only two omegas there, Steve and Bruce, begin sweating, shaking, and moaning out loud. Unfortunately, there are also three alphas in the room, two of which sit on either side of the omegas in heat.

Fury’s brow furrows as he calmly remembers his training. S.H.I.E.L.D. has protocols in place for when such occurs, including isolating the omegas in a chamber guarded by two betas and keeping all alphas away from the cell. But this is different, and Fury knows, because the scent is so strong.

 

No one moves, because no one trusts themselves not to fight or rape Steve and Bruce, but Thor’s face darkens as he sniffs the air. He knows it’s different as well, or at least different from humans. But before he can say anything, Bruce yelps as Tony grabs his hair, pulls him practically into his lap, and buries his face into the crook of Bruce’s neck. 

The doctor whimpers helplessly, in between a state of wanting to fight back and being unable to; he likes the feel, and it makes him grow wetter. He barely manages out a plea for help before Natasha and Clint, the only betas that happen to be in the room (Coulson and Hill were gone on official business), leap up to separate the two. Stark snarls at the loss of contact and Natasha pulls him into a choke hold.

 

“Someone get Stark out of here, now!” Fury yells as his hands begin to tremble. Nat and Clint escort the still struggling Tony out of the room, but even in the halls the smell of omegas is strong. It’s not just Bruce and Steve; it’s the entire building and what few omegas they have in the entire staff.

 

“Sir, I know the cause of this, and I fear it is affecting the entire building,” Thor speaks up. “Loki is different from many Asgardians, as you know, due to his Jotun parentage. His heat cycles, well,” Thor struggles to find a proper way to phrase his next few words, “They have strong effects on all omegas near him. In Asgard, when he would go into heat, the entire city would as well. It was…devastating, to say the least. The good news is that it doesn’t last very long if he mates rapidly.”

 

Steve groans and shifts in his seat. The serum had suppressed his heat cycles, and he had forgotten just how painful this was. He could smell Fury and Thor, wanted one of them to take him on the table as the seat of his suit darkened with moisture.

Bruce was terrified. He had been on suppressants because the increased heart rate from the heat could summon the hulk. Banner met the director’s eyes and pleaded, “You need to put me in the cell. I don’t know if the other guy will come out.”

 

“He won’t,” Thor explained. “Even in Asgard, there were ways of circumventing the inevitable, including powerful magic, but when Loki goes into heat, those become useless. Even he loses his powers, as they are all diverted to attracting a mate.”  
The news calms Bruce some, but he’s still squirming uncomfortably. Fury’s had as much as he can take.

 

“Captain, doctor, get yourselves to the emergency omega wing. Thor, find Loki and…take care of him.” He collapses in his chair and gets on the radio to make an announcement to the entire building.

 

“We have a Code 967, red alert. All betas report to the emergency omega wing. Any alphas caught engaged in acts of sexual deviancy or violence are to be restrained. Do not use lethal force unless absolutely necessary.”

 

Once the meeting room is empty and his radio is off, he closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing. He’ll need to keep his head clear, just in case worse comes to worse.

 

Thor follows the distinct scent of his brother, decidedly Jotun as opposed to Aesir, which easily mimics midgardian. There was one thing he left out of his explanation: he and Loki were bonded.

 

Loki doesn’t have regular cycles, being a runt by Jotun standards, and for this reason, he came to Thor when it first started. The thunder god recalls just how afraid his brother had been, and yet so earnest. Thor did his best to satisfy his brother’s needs, although no one had explained that if Thor knotted, they would be forever bonded. After the first few times, Loki developed a grip on his magic and changed his form into an alpha, just to make his and everyone else’s lives more bearable. Thor missed mating with his brother, missed the intimacy, but now it seemed as if Loki had returned just for that.

 

I hope this means you have forgiven me, brother.

 

Thor climbs the stairs to the roof to find Loki lying face down on the cement, pants around his ankles, and fingers roughly shoving into his dripping hole. Thor swallows and approaches, undoing his pants as he nears. He kneels behind his brother, pulls him into an embrace and hugs him as he whispers, “It is okay, Loki. I am here now.”

 

Loki sobs with relief as he removes his fingers and pushes back against Thor, making high-pitched keening sounds as he does so.

 

Thor strokes his hair comfortingly before bending him back over and shoving into his brother roughly.

 

Loki can barely form words, and his cries are incomprehensible. Nevertheless, Thor ploughs into the tight, wet, heat as roughly as possible, knowing Loki needs this more than anyone else around. His hair falls into his face, but he doesn’t care as strands plaster to his sweat covered brow. He misses this, misses feeling Loki so earnestly thrusting against him, moaning unintelligently. He misses his brother.

 

Loki comes with a scream as his body shudders, and he burrows his face in his arms as he grows wetter, encouraging Thor to move faster and knot. The trickster’s hole clenches and unclenches as he continues to make pleased noises, and Thor feels himself getting light headed before he shouts and comes, the knot forming as he shoves in roughly once more.

 

Immediately, Thor can smell the strong scent lessen, but knows he still has at least ten more rounds to go before everything goes back to normal.

——

 

Tony is fighting tooth and nail to get away from Natasha and Clint, and Natasha briefly considers just killing him with the way he’s acting. They don’t need an alpha who can’t control himself.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, man,” Clint yells. “Have you never been around an omega in heat?”

Tony tugs roughly and growls, “I have, but Bruce smells so fucking good. Just let me have him. I know he wants me too. You should have just let me take him. He wanted it. He was so goddamn wet for me.”

 

Clint rolls his eyes and starts to shove him into a room when the thudding sound of footsteps comes down the hall.

 

All three of them look on as some poor, probably new, omega female sprints past them, with five older, experienced alphas try to catch up. Natasha and Clint immediately forget about Tony and focus their attention on the pack. It isn’t just Tony; the new heat wave is affecting all alphas similarly.

 

Tony takes off in down the hall, trying to pick up Bruce’s scent, and hits the jackpot when he passes by a room just permeated with it. He backs up and opens the door to find Steve and Bruce trembling and perspiring on the floor. They’re holding onto each other, their hands cupping each other’s erections and grinding into their palms. They’ve chosen a small, unused office, and Tony sneers as he enters.

 

Steve stands on wobbly legs as he puts his hands out in front of him. “I’m not going to let you take him, Tony.”

 

But the billionaire just grabs him by his throat and forces the soldier to his knees. He unbuckles his belt and pulls out his cock. He realizes he wants Steve as much as he wants Bruce, but he figures he’ll save the best for last. He brushes his erection against Steve’s lips, who whimpers and looks up at him with begging eyes.

 

“You want this, don’t you? Probably never had an alpha before you were frozen.” Tony smiles as the captain nods and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out to taste the alpha’s flesh.

 

Tony rocks his hips, slowly entering the blond’s soft mouth and relishing the feel of being sucked off so earnestly. He looks over to Bruce, whose hand his in his pants, but he still has this look of uncertain fear on his face.

 

Tony tries to figure out what to do with his situation. He could take both of them, but that would be too much drama and he knows no one would ever trust him again. He growls in frustration and suddenly forces Steve’s head to move faster. The blond whimpers and a tear falls down his cheek as he struggles to breathe, but Tony just pulls him off and pushes him to the floor.

 

“Take off your clothes, both of you!” He barks, and the omegas move to do as told. Once they’re both naked, Tony points next to Steve and Bruce crawls over, head low. Tony crouches to lift his chin and kiss him. Bruce moans at the contact and can’t help his hands from desperately grabbing at Tony’s shirt.

 

Tony pushes him off and makes a spinning motion with his finger. Both men turn and automatically arch their backs, asses glistening wet and presented to Tony. He licks his lips and shoves three fingers into Steve while plunging into Bruce.

 

The room is filled with begging and pleasure-filled screaming, and Tony doesn’t miss a beat. Every time one of them comes, he switches and fingers the other. He makes this a habit until he can tell they’re both about to pass out, and finally settles on Bruce, leaning forward to bite his neck as he knots and comes.

 

Bruce comes again, crying out, and gasping for breath. Next to him, Steve whines and Tony shoves all of his fingers inside, forming a fist and slowly moving it in and out. Steve fucks himself on the fist until he comes again, sobbing as he falls forward off of Tony’s hand.

 

The strong scent of heat subsides long enough for Tony to see through his pheromone induced rage and stares in shock at the image in front of him. Steve is just about passed out, and Bruce’s body shakes violently. He wants to pull out, but he can’t. Apologies form in his throat, but he can’t speak, his throat is so dry.  
Instead, he just cries silently. That is, until the next wave starts up.

——-

 

Thor is so tired that he wants to just stop and send Loki away, but he knows he can’t, not now when they’re so close. It’s been almost four hours since it started, and with each knot, he feels Loki’s need subsiding.

 

Loki can finally talk again, having regained some control of his senses, and calmly explains, “I was attacked. My magic was knocked out and because I’ve been hiding it for years, it came back all at once. I knew I couldn’t handle it on my own, so I came to you.” He adds as an afterthought, “I hope you don’t mind.”

 

Thor doesn’t know why, but he laughs and kisses Loki’s bruised and bitten shoulder. “I do not mind, but I think my fellow Avengers may have some words for you.”

Loki groans and sighs. “I’ll be sure to send a fruit basket.”

——-

Tony burrows into Steve, getting high off the pleas and screams of pleasure coming from both omegas. Tony stops and Steve whimpers as he forces himself backwards onto Tony.

 

“Yeah, that’s right. You fuck yourself on my cock. You probably want a baby, you’re so needy. I’m gonna fill you up so much. You’re gonna love my knot.”

 

He digs his nails into Steve’s hips and leans forward to bite his shoulder, breaking the skin as Steve cries out and comes as Tony’s knot forms inside of him.

 

Tony leans on top of Steve and looks over at Bruce as he tries to catch his breath. The scientist is moaning and fingering himself while another hand is in front of him, rubbing his cock.

 

“Please, Tony,” he begs, “Please fuck me. I need you. I need your knot.” He arches his back as he comes and cries out.

 

Tony wants to reason with him, but knows it’s futile. All he can do is wait for his knot to loosen and go give Bruce what he wants.

 

Tony’s had dreams like these, but these are his friends he’s practically raped. To make it worse, he’s bonded with both of them and who knows which one will get pregnant.

Tony hides his face in Steve’s neck, the blond now having fallen asleep, and releases a choked sob.

——-

 

It takes six hours for things to return to normal. Fury is glad to hear there are no casualties, which means every beta did their job splendidly. The alphas are not being punished, because they were helpless, and no one was forcibly bonded.

 

Except for one.

 

“Avengers, report!” He orders sharply.

 

“I have sent my brother away. He should not be a problem like this for some time,” Thor says.

 

“Romanoff and Barton here. We’re all clear on the omega floor. Beginning dispensary of temporary suppressants,” Nat’s voice comes over the radio.

 

“Just one problem,” Clint adds. “In protecting a fleeing omega female, we kinda lost Stark and we don’t know where Banner and Rogers are.”

 

There’s a deathly silence over the comm, and Fury shouts, “Stark! Report!”

 

Nothing.

 

“Stark, so help me god, I will strangle you with my bare hands if I find you’ve done something to Banner.”

 

A sob comes over their ear pieces, and everyone scrambles.

 

Fury is the first to find him, and he can’t help but aim his gun, safety off, at Tony, who is sitting down crying into his hands.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he sobs. “I couldn’t help it. I just wanted him so bad and then Steve was there and oh god I’m a monster.” His breathing comes out in short gasps, but Fury keeps his gun trained on him. He says into his comm, “Third level, room 1201.”

 

Within a few minutes, the others arrive, and Natasha gasps before she can stop herself, Clint grabbing her arm to steady her.

 

Bruce and Steve are lying face down, naked, both have the tell-tale signs of bonding: the bitten neck and traces of semen between their legs. Steve seems to have been let off easier, but his ass is still red and there are bruises and cuts around his neck and hips.  
“You sick fuck,” Barton murmurs. “Weren’t satisfied with just one.”

 

Now Fury has to decide what to do. He knows Stark was acting based on instinct alone and his already existing impulsive behavior, but this was unacceptable. He needed to be punished.

 

“I need medical on level three, room 1201, stat,” Fury orders into the radio. He lowers his gun, no longer seeing Tony as a threat. Instead, he walks over, crouches beside him, and asks, “Did you bond with both?”

 

Tony nods his head. “I swear, I had no idea what I was doing or for how long. It was like I was watching myself in a nightmare and I couldn’t stop.”

 

Fury nods. “It’s partially my fault. I never ordered specific training workshops for all the alphas. I should have. Don’t beat yourself up too much, Stark; you couldn’t help yourself.” Fury pauses, then adds, “But as of now, you are officially suspended. If you set foot on S.H.I.E.L.D. property during your suspension, I will have you arrested, no questions asked. You are also being given a restraining order; you are not to come within 100 feet of either Banner or Rogers. Am I clear?”

 

Tony nods, stands, and leaves, escorted by Thor this time, who walks with his arm draped around the smaller man’s shoulder.

 

Fury watches the scene unfold before him. Stark was right; it’s like watching a nightmare and being unable to do anything. He gives his orders and follows protocol, but it’s mechanic. It’s all he can be at a time like this. He can’t spend time beating himself up over not being a better boss, because he has paperwork to complete.

 

There is so much paperwork.

——-

 

Bruce awakes a day later feeling sick and hollow. He blinks a few times, adjusting to the lights of the medical ward, and looks around. On a bed next to him is Steve, still asleep.  
The doctor tries to sit up, but all his muscles hurt. He slinks back into his pillow and sleeps.

When Bruce wakes again, Director Fury is standing at the foot of his and Steve’s bed. Steve is awake, and Bruce blushes at being late.

 

“Sorry,” he offers quietly. Fury waves his hand.

 

“Don’t be. None of this is your fault. Banner, you are back on your suppressants. Captain, we’re putting you on some from now on. We’ve given both of you emergency contraceptive in case conception occurred.”

 

They both nod silently. Bruce’s heart monitor begins beeping faster as he recalls what all happened. He swallows and asks, “Where’s Tony?”

 

Fury sighs and closes his eyes. “He’s on indefinite suspension without pay. I’ve also filed a restraining order on both of your behalves. He is to have no contact with either of you whatsoever.”

 

“You can’t do that!” Steve almost shouts. “We need him on this team!”

 

“After what he did to the both of you, he needs counseling. I can’t have someone like that on my team.”

 

“Director,” Bruce interrupts meekly, “I’m bonded with him now. He’s my partner. I…I would like to speak with him.”

 

Fury shakes his head. “I won’t allow it. You’re nowhere near healed – ”

 

“Then when I do heal, I want to see him. Lift the restraining order. I need to let him know I forgive him.”

 

“Do the same for me,” Steve adds. “No one was in their right mind, and frankly, I’d rather it be Tony than some random stranger with what happened. I still would trust him with my life, and in our states, both of us consented.”

 

“You have no choice but to consent when you’re in heat. You’re essentially asking for it,” Fury dead pans.

 

“I don’t care. I want to see him,” Steve argues.

 

“Same here. And if you don’t do as requested, we’re gone.” Bruce can’t believe he just threatened walking out, but he’s serious, and it looks as if Steve agrees.

 

Fury shakes his head and sighs. “Have it your way. But he’s still suspended, so you’ll have to go to him, where you’ll have no protection except yourselves.”

 

Steve smirks. “I think we can handle that.”

——-

 

Tony is half way through his bottle of tequila when the elevator doors open. At first he thinks he’s drunk enough to start hallucinating, because Steve and Bruce are walking towards him, and they don’t look angry.

 

“Oh man, I’m awake and my nightmares are fucking with me. Great. You guys back for more abuse? Fortunately, I probably have whiskey dick so if you’re here to kill me, go for it.” Tony stands from the stool and sways, but Steve catches him.

 

“We’re not here to hurt you, Tony. We want to let you know we forgive you.” Steve explains.

 

Tony laughs bitterly. “Okay, I’m definitely hallucinating.”

 

“Does this feel like a hallucination?” Bruce asks, and leans forward to kiss Tony gently on the lips. The scientist stares blankly at the doctor and Bruce continues, “We’ve bonded, you know. And I can’t say I didn’t want it before everything that happened. It’s not your fault, what happened.”

 

Tony scrunches his face and looks to Steve for confirmation, and the blond just gives him a peck on the lips. “We’re serious. You are forgiven. Just accept it.”

 

Tony shakes his head and begins laughing, but as he laughs harder, his laughs turn to sobs and then he’s crying hysterically into Bruce’s shirt while Steve holds him from behind. I don’t deserve them, he thinks. They are so much better than me.

——-

 

A year passes. Fury implements an alpha-repression training program and finally lets Tony back on the team, even though Steve and Bruce have been requesting his presence far long before now.

 

Natasha and Clint are suspicious, but there’s no denying that Tony’s a great alpha to Bruce and Steve, and some of the snark has gone. It’s as if the incident has humbled him, and no one really minds that he’s easier to get along with.

 

And Bruce and Steve get along great, Bruce’s calm demeanor perfectly off-setting Tony’s more high-strung one, and Steve thinks it’s the best of both worlds. Bruce feels like he has two alphas taking care of him, even though in bed he knows that’s not the case.

 

And Tony still feels immense guilt, but he’s learning to accept their love and forgiveness, and they comfort him when he breaks down in tears and apologies.

 

And Loki sends fruit baskets, as promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write JUST porn and I still ended up accidentally having a plot.


End file.
